Management of fitness data is performed for a variety of reasons. Many fitness participants who engage in fitness activities such as weight training and aerobic activities often track fitness data such as times, dates, the amount of weight, the number of repetitions, and the number of sets for various exercises, sports, or other activities.
One method of recording the fitness data includes entering the fitness data using a writing instrument into a log book or onto other types of paper media. The fitness data is later accessed by the fitness participant to monitor changes in any of the recorded categories. In order to access the fitness data and draw any conclusions regarding progress, the fitness participant must at least access two records. Often, however, several records must be evaluated and compared in order to develop accurate and useful information. One attempted solution to the inefficiency problem includes manually typing the fitness data into a computer and retaining the data as an electronic file. The procedure is still time consuming and inconvenient although the fitness data may be more easily organized and accessed once the data is in the electronic format.
Other attempted solutions include entering the fitness data directly into an electronic device such as a personal digital assistant at the time the activities or exercise is performed. This conventional technique, however, is limited in that fitness, participants must have a portable electronic device and must be willing to bring it to the fitness facility where the activities and exercises will be performed. There is risk that the portable electronic device will be lost or stolen. Due to the cost of such devices, many fitness participants prefer not to manage the fitness data in this manner.
Many pieces of exercise equipment, when utilized regularly, are very useful for weight loss, for improving cardiovascular stamina, and for strengthening various muscles. Most exercise equipment includes a monitoring device that may include a pulse monitor, a distance meter, a rate monitor, a time monitor, a strain gauge, an accelerometer and/or any other sensor for measuring the physical activity/performance level of a user on the equipment. Moreover, monitoring devices typically request personal data from the user such as age, weight and desired physical fitness level. The monitoring device utilizes the personal data in combination with physical exertion and heart rate to estimate calories burned, fitness levels met, and other fitness related data. In addition, the monitor may adjust the resistance or speed of a piece of exercise equipment in order to aid the user in reaching and/or maintaining a fitness level for that exercise session.
One limiting factor of many exercise machines and monitors is that the user must reenter their personal data to the monitor each time the user utilizes an exercise machine. In addition, most exercise machines do not have a previous history of the user from which to provide data about improvement and to provide additional fitness goals.
Another limiting factor of many exercise machines is that they operate and monitor the user independent of one another. However, cross-training across multiple machines is popular in order to exercise different parts of the body. Moreover, another limiting factor of many exercise machines is that they are boring to utilize because of their inability to encourage a user to continue exercising. Display screens that depict a user's location within a selected exercise program may be provided; however, they typically include all graphics.
Accordingly, there is currently a need for an apparatus, system and method for managing fitness data that is efficient, inexpensive, and convenient. The present invention addresses the above described need by providing a uniquely designed system that includes a web portal for creating individual profiles and/or accounts with their biometric data, conveniently updated the user's profile with their fitness activity.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved system and method as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an authentic electronic wellness record and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.